Assassin's Pony III
by talbertw29
Summary: The Assassin's creed world smashed the my little pony world and the Templars are trying to control the my little pony world will Connor stop the Templars from taking over the my little pony world and save the world.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"Assassin's Pony III/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 1: the young hunter in mlp/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"One day at the my little pony world a young yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy was looking at the big ring as she looked at the big ring for a few seconds she wants to fly past it so she used her wings to fly past the big ring she fell as she got up three other ponies walked towards her they called her names and other mean things to Fluttershy./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Stop" said a man with a red coat known as the regular/p  
p style="text-align: left;""How many times do we have to tell you to not make fun of her" said the second regular/p  
p style="text-align: left;""If you make fun of her again we'll have to kill the three of you except the girl" the third regular said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Wen the three other ponies promised a young man with pale skin wearing a native shirt and pants/p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's the wanted man" the third regular shouted/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The three regulars came charging at the young man and easily killing them after that was over he turn to the yellow Pegasus he walked towards her he finds out that she was scared of him so he try to calm her down/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you" the young man said calmly/p  
p style="text-align: left;"With that said she calmed down and began to speak to him/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hi I'm Fluttershy" Fluttershy said to the young man/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm Connor" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Nice to meet you Mr. Connor" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What are here for anyway" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I was here to help an old man named Achilles Davenport" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh wait why did they said it's the wanted man" Fluttershy said confuseI'm /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm the wanted man" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What! Why" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"It took a while to tell Fluttershy why Connor is wanted/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So that's why your wanted" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I need to go it's nice to see you" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay goodbye Mr. Connor" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"They heard something behind Connor they looked at the person tell them to come here/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Your Achilles's boy right Connor right" a man said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who are you" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Samule Adams at your service" the man said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm Fluttershy" Fluttershy said to Sam Adams/p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's nice to meet you Fluttershy" Sam Adams said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I can see that the whole city is looking for you" Sam Adams said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What will I do" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""For start tear down these posters just a few" Sam Adams said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'll meet you back when it's done" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"After a few minutes he met back with Sam Adams/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ah Connor there you are" Sam Adams said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""He's the killer" the bribe man said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Samule Adams whispered to the bribe man and he gave him some coin so the bribe man tracked the regulars leaving them confused/p  
p style="text-align: left;""There let's go" Samule Adams said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Where are we going" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""To the printers but first you need to go to the tunnels" Samule Adams said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""The tunnels" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Once they got inside the tunnel it was dark inside /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Light these candles" Samule Adams/p  
p style="text-align: left;"After lightning the candles/p  
p style="text-align: left;""We have to follow the rats" Sam Adams said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"After following the rats they went to a door which is locked and Connor picked the locked door and opened it after that they went to the printers after a few minutes they went to the harbor master to get a ship back to the homestead/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey Fluttershy do you want to go to the homestead with me" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sure" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So they went to the harbor master to get to the homestead. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Assassin's Pony III/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 2: on a boat trip/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fluttershy and Connor went back to the homestead and was greeted with an old man named Achilles/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ah Connor welcome back" Achilles said when he looked at Fluttershy/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who's that small horse" Achilles said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Her name is Fluttershy and she's a pony not a horse" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh it's nice to meet you Fluttershy I'm Achilles Davenport I live in the manor behind me" Achilles said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I have someone who need your help" Achilles said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"They followed Achilles to a small shed inside is a man sitting on a floor with a bottle/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Get out of here" the man said when he looked at Achilles/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh it's you" the man said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Connor, Fluttershy this is Robert Faulkner" Achilles said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I need you to a favor for me, I need some materials for the ship to be ship" Faulkner said pointing at the broken ship/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh that looks horrible" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh, it's horrible alright" Faulkner said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Connor I need to show you something" Achilles said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay, Fluttershy stay here it won't be long" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When Connor and Achilles went back to the homestead he sees a book on the table/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Use the book to get some materials for Faulkner's ship" Achilles said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Connor used the book to get some materials for Faulkner's ship it took six months for the ship to be repaired Connor went to the docks then entered with his left foot first/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Enter with your RIGHT foot first" Faulkner said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When Connor went to the ship Fluttershy came along too./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Is she ready to set sail" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yep let's go" Faulkner said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"After a few hours they went to sea Connor got out of the hatch and he sees Fluttershy standing on the rail of the ship/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey Fluttershy how are you holding up" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Good" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey Connor came here" Faulkner said to Connor/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When Connor went to Mister Faulkner he wants to let Connor control the Aquila/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come on she won't bite" Faulkner said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yell full sail" Faulkner said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Full sail" Connor commanded/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So they went into full sail and got to where Faulkner needs to go when they got inside Connor found two mans sitting at the table/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Where is Charles Lee" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well I don't like your tone boy" the first man said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The second man stand up/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey Biddle not now" Faulkner said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Faulkner, Connor can we go now" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Alright let's go then" Faulkner said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"After a few minutes the cannons are ready to be fired and they went to two broken ships stuck in two rocks /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fire the right cannon" Faulkner said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fire" Connor commanded/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So the crew fired the right cannon at the broken ship/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Now fire the left cannon" Faulkner said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fire" Connor commanded/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So they fired the left cannon at the broken ship/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Good now let the swelves have a chance hit those powder barrels" Faulkner said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fire" Connor commanded/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So the two crews fired the swelves at the powder barrels making it explode /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Good now let's go back" Faulkner said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So they were on there way back to the homestead until they were being attacked by enemy ships Fluttershy got so scared she went to Connor/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Don't worry Fluttershy I'll take care of this" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"After it was over they went back to the homestead/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fluttershy you need to go back" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay it's nice to see you bye Connor" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Mister Faulkner can you get Fluttershy back to where she lives" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay come on Fluttershy let's go back to where you live" Faulkner said to Fluttershy/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Connor went back to the manor/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Connor I have a surprise for you come here" Achilles said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When they went to the basement Connor saw an assassin robe he wanted to wear/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Put them on" Achilles said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Connor went upstairs with his own assassin robe /p  
p style="text-align: left;""After years of training all the climbing, fighting, and other stuffs" Achilles said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Welcome to the Brotherhood Connor" Achilles said/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemhey guys I have two chapters more will come out soon so have a nice Christmas bye./em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"Assassin's Pony III part 3/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 3: Connor the assassin is back/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The last thing before he became an assassin the first thing is being friend of Fluttershy and the second thing is that being wanted/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey Connor how's it going" Achilles said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm fine I must get to Fluttershy to see how she's doing" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Go ahead" Achilles said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So Connor went to Mister. Faulkner to get him a ride to where Fluttershy lives/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Mister. Faulkner I need a to where Fluttershy lives" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sure thing captain" Faulkner said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"After a few hours he got off the ship to find Fluttershy he looked everywhere to find Fluttershy until someone flew past him and another one was coming straight to him and crashed into him/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oops sorry mister" a gray Pegasus said with a gray mare and deeply eyes and her cutie mark is different/p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's alright" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who are you" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Derpy" the gray pony said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm Connor" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Is that your real name or a fake name" Derpy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fake" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Then what is your REAL name" Derpy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ratonhnhaké:ton" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What" Derpy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ratonhnhaké:ton" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ratonhngeyton" Derpy said trying to pronounce his name/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Just call me Connor" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay Connor" Derpy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm looking for a yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy have you seen here" Connor asked/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah I saw went into her house" Derpy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Good will you show me where her house is" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sure come on" Derpy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Until there almost to Fluttershy's house another Pegasus came/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come on Derpy let's go" a cyan pony said with a rainbow hair and tail his cutie-mark has a lightning/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hold on Dash I need to get Connor to Fluttershy's house" Derpy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who's Connor" the cyan pony said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I am" Connor said with his hand up/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in the world" the cyan pony said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Connor is his fake name" Derpy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Really then what is your real name" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ratonhnhaké:ton" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Uh" Rainbow Dash said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Just call me Connor" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay" Rainbow Dash said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""C'mon Connor lets go" Derpy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So they went to Fluttershy's house/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Thanks for helping me find her house" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""No problem Connor" Derpy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I hope she's still in her house" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay come on Rainbow let's go" Derpy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay see you later Connor" Rainbow said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"As he knocked the door a rabbit opened the door he have no idea why a rabbit opened the door/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Um I'm here to see Fluttershy" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who is it" a Pegasus said /p  
p style="text-align: left;"When the Pegasus walked to the door he know who she is it's Fluttershy/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fluttershy" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Connor" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why are here" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I was checking to see how you doing" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Horrible" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why what happened" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""The three bullies are still making fun of me" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What why" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""They were saying I'm scared of what happened a few years ago remember that they shot a cannon at the the ship and almost hit me" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh I'll stop them from bullying you I promise" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Thanks Connor" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When Fluttershy closed the door Connor went to find the tree bullies until he spotted three ponies taking to each other so he used his eagle vision and it's yellow that means that they are the three bullies Connor went up to them/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What do you want" One bully said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Are you the three bullies" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah why" the second bully said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why did you bullied Fluttershy" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Your friends with Fluttershy" the first bully said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why did you told her that she was scared" the third bully said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""She was scared because a enemy cannon almost hit her" Connor said mad/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What we didn't know Fluttershy almost got hit by a cannon" the second bully said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Don't ever bully her again or I will knock you out got it" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The three bullies noded/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Good" Connor said walking away/p  
p style="text-align: left;"As he went back to Fluttershy's house he knocked the door and an rabbit opened the door again/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fluttershy are in here" Connor shouted/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Connor is that you" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah" Connor shouted/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Did you talked to the three bullies" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes they won't bully you ever again" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Thanks Connor" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well I best be heading back to the homestead see you tomorrow I think" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay see yah" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Bye" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstronghey guys there's now another chapter I made hope you enjoy the story I made more will come out soon so have a nice Christmas bye./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"Assassin's Pony III part 4/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 4: a day at Ponyville/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Connor was at the manor looking at the pictures of people who needs to die so he got upstairs to talk to Achilles/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Achilles can I go to Fluttershy's house" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey I'm not your father you can do what ever you want" Achilles said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Thanks" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"At the place to where Fluttershy lives he to her house and knocked the door and an rabbit opened the door again/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Have you seen Fluttershy is" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The rabbit knows where she is so Connor followed him and he Fluttershy in the kitchen making breakfaHey /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey Fluttershy" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh hi Connor" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Would you like to go to ponyville with me" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ponyville" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sure have went there before" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""No but I did heard of it" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay let's go then" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh wait" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I just started making breakfast" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""We can go somewhere for breakfast" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay let's go" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey buddy you can make breakfast on your own" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Your rabbit can cook" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Of course he can do anything open the door and other stuffs he can do" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay let's go to ponyville" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"At ponyville they went to a restaurant to get some thing for breakfast after that they went back exploring ponyville/p  
p style="text-align: left;""This is cool the people, the streets it's awesome" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Until then they saw a pink pony bouncing around like a maniac/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey I'm Connor and this is Fluttershy were new here" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The pink pony gasps and ran to fast/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Uh what happened" Fluttershy said confused/p  
p style="text-align: left;""We told her that were new and zoom past us" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So they went back exploring ponyville then they saw a barn so they check it out then they saw a pony hitting a tree and Apples fall on a basket/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Howdey I'm Applejack" the pony said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm Connor and this is Fluttershy were new here" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well welcome to ponyville guys" Applejack said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So they went to exploring again the saw a big building when they went inside they see a white pony with a diamond cities-mark, purple hair and tail/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hi I'm Rarity" the white pony said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm Connor and this is Fluttershy were new here" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's good to meet you two" Rarity said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So after the conversation they went back exploring ponyville they saw a castle from a distance but they kept on exploring ponyville it's night time and they have to go back until a building has the lights off except the last building so they checked it out the lights turned off so they went inside the lights came on/p  
p style="text-align: left;""SURPRISE" everypony shouted/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What the heck" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hi I'm pinkie pie and I grew this party just for you" The pink pony said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Wait your that pink pony who zoomed past us" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Until then a purple pony with pink and purple hair and tail her cutie mark is a purple star/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle" the purple pony said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm Connor and this is Fluttershy were new here" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Nice to meet you two" Twilight Sparkle said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"After a few hours the party is over Connor and Fluttershy went back to where they live/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstronghey guys four chapters more will come out soon so have a nice Christmas bye./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	5. Chapter 5

Assassin's Pony III part 5

Chapter 5: William Johnson in equestria

When Connor went to Fluttershy's house he saw a man with a red clothing and a red cape known as William Johnson

"William Johnson" Connor said

When Connor went to him he walked towards Fluttershy he took her she was so scared she screamed for help Connor then ran to him and red coats was in front of him when he killed them after it was over he continued running to him until he went to a building when he saw Connor running to him he kicked him and slammed the door he then saw a pony came straight to him and crashed into him

"Pop sor-" a gray Pegasus named Derpy said

"Derpy" Connor said

"Connor it's you wait if it's you say your

"Ratonhnhaké:ton" Connor said

"Hey Connor" Derpy said when she saw Connor upset

"Connor what's wrong" Derpy said

"William Johnson has Fluttershy" Connor said

"What why" Connor said

"I don't know" Connor said

Until they saw a ship with Johnson and Fluttershy in it

"I must get to Mister. Faulkner" Connor said

"Let me come with you" Derpy said

"Alright but you got to be careful alright" Connor said

"Okay" Derpy said

After a few hours they got to a fort

"That place doesn't look abandoned" Mister. Faulkner said

"We'll meet you back at the ship when its time for you to fire for 10 minutes" Connor said

When Connor and Derpy went to the ledge with a red coat above them but Connor threw him off the ledge when they got up they found lots of red coats

"We need to find another way to get to the prison to find Fluttershy" Connor said

Until he found a window with a rope

"C'mon Derpy" Connor said when he use his tomahawk with an assassin symbol on it

When they went inside they hide behind a debris

"Huh it must be a dull or a rat the only intruders we have are rebels when I see general and look him straight in his eyes and say I'm going home I'm sick of these assignments" the red coat said

When Connor walked in and he stabbed him with his hidden blade he then sneaked past the other red coats and Derpy as well when they got to the meeting room with lots of red coats and the red coat General included after they got past all of them they then went to a room with four red coats two on the first floor and two on the second floor Connor killed two on the second floor and air assassinated two other red coats at the same time he turn right to see Fluttershy in one of those cells and Fluttershy was at the far right cell

"Fluttershy" Connor said

"Connor I'm so glad to see you how did you got here" Fluttershy said

"Mister. Faulkner sent me here" Connor said

"I should thank you next time for saving me" Fluttershy said

"C'mon" Connor said when he pick locked the jail cell

"Let's see how you got rebel" a red coat said hold a big axe in his hands

Until a crew told the other crew to fire the fort when they fired the fort it started to explode so Connor killed the two red coats the ledge on the second floor fell and Connor, Fluttershy and Derpy made a run for it when they are almost out of the fort more red coats came but Connor easily killed them and they continued to run when they made to another ledge and jumped straight to the water when they got to the Aquila and Faulkner helped him up and Derpy and Fluttershy

"Your late" Faulkner said

"Sorry there were to many red coats" Connor said

"That's okay at least you got Fluttershy out" Faulkner said

So Connor, Derpy and Fluttershy went back to where they live

 _ **Hey guys 5 chapters more will come out soon hope you enjoy the story I made and have a nice Christmas bye.**_


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;"Assassin's Pony III part 6/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 6: the tea/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The next day was to kill William Johnson by Connor when he went to Fluttershy's house when he knocked the door and an rabbit opened the door/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Do you know where Fluttershy is" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The rabbit nodes his no /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay I'll find here" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When Connor was looking for Fluttershy until he found Samule Adams talking to a patriot/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ah Connor welcome back come on what are you here for" Samule Adams said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fluttershy" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh, well I didn't saw her" Samule Adams said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay what are we doing now" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""C'mon we'll talk about it" Sam Adams said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When they were talking they found a templar and four red coats in front of a chief's house/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Connor" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey what's going on" Connor/p  
p style="text-align: left;""five mens are trying to get a person out of the house" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When five mens try to get the chief out the chief dropped a bowl at the man at the front porch and the four red coats are trying to break in until the chief opened the door and tackled him then the red coats and the chief were in a battle when Connor joined in when it was over he looked at the chief he was covered with blood all over him/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What, It's not my first dance with them" the chief said when he spit at a red coat/p  
p style="text-align: left;""You okay" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah I'm okay" the chief said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm Connor" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Stephen" the chief said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well I need to go somewhere" Stephen said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'll buy you an ale some day" Stephen said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When Stephen went to where he goes Connor went back to Fluttershy/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Where is Sam" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""He went to where he's supposed to go" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Alright let's go" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"They found a building when they went inside Samuel Adams is inside with a couple of friends/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ah Connor welcome I'll like you to meet William and Stephen" Samule Adams said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey Connor and I had a ball with some red coats" Stephen said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Johnson is shipping the the tea on a ship one of his men tried to sell me this" William said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""A sample of the tea" William said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Where is Johnson" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I never met the man" William said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""The Templars are going to buy the village of the sake of my people" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""First you need to go to the docks and ignite the big boxes and come back when your finished" Samule Adams said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"After that Connor and Fluttershy went outside and a man with a box and Connor bumped into him/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Watch it mate" the man/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When Connor looked down at the floor he looked at the man and he made a run for it when Connor and Fluttershy went to the docks Connor ignited the three boxes and they went back to where Sam Adams was at/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fluttershy you can go home I'll tell him that it is done" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay bye Connor" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto be continued/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemHey guys there's now 6 chapters in this story more will come out soon so have a nice Christmas bye/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: center;"Assassin's Pony III /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 7 the mad chief /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"When Connor went inside the building Stephan was in the kitchen mad/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why did he robbed me" Stephan said angry/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Is there a problem" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes, someone robbed me" Stephan said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Connor took a while looking around the place/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What did they took that large meat from a pig right there hanging on the hook now all it left is peace of meat" Stephan said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Connor took a look at the piece of meat he then know who did it/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I know who did this" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Really, who" Stephan said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""A man was here took it and took it to his house and he went to a market" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Great, let's go to the market" Stephen said with his Hachette out/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When they went to the market Connor and Stephan they can't see the guy/p  
p style="text-align: left;""He's not there" Stephan said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey" a mysterious voice said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Stephan got scared by it /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oops sorry for scaring you" the mysterious voice was Fluttershy/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What are you doing here" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I was going to the market to get something" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Just hold on a sec" Stephan said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Connor used his eagle vision to spot the man once he saw he pit a marker on him/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh I see him now" Stephan said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who the guy over there" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah he stoled on of my stuff" Stephan said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So are you just gonna kill him" Fluttershy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah" Stephan said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Stephan went to the man and chopped him in the shoulder/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why" the man said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's because you robbed me" Stephan said he than took off of his shoulder and chopped him in the head/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Thanks for helping me finding him" Stephan said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""If this ever happened again, let me know" Connor said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay I gotta see yah Connor" Staphan said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongHey guys there goes chapter 7 hope you enjoyed my story more will come out soon it has been a long time doing this so I'll get the next chapter done make sure to see my new story called Deserfoxairsoft in My Little Pony see yah next time./strong/em/p 


End file.
